It has long been known to manufacture and distribute adhesive stock for labels and signs by providing a layer of facestock material backed by a layer of adhesive which in turn is covered by a release liner or carrier. The release liner or carrier protects the adhesive during shipment and storage. The release liner or carrier also allows for efficient handling of an array of individual labels after the labels are die-cut and the matrix is stripped from the layer of facestock material, up to the point where the individual labels are dispensed in sequence on a labeling line. During the time from die-cutting to dispensing, the liner or carrier remains uncut and may be rolled and unrolled for storage, transit and deployment of the array of individual labels carried thereon.
It also is desirable that the face of the labels be ink printable with a variety of inks and using a variety of printing systems. It also is desirable that the printed labelstocks and ultimately the printed labels, provide clear and permanent images which are resistant to deterioration under various environmental conditions such as temperature, water, solvents, abrasion, scratching, etc.